


Dress to Impress

by uchiha



Category: One Piece
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-12 00:56:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9048907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uchiha/pseuds/uchiha
Summary: Sanji can't believe he's surrounded by people who can't dress themselves for a wedding.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is my gift for my secret santa! Part of the One Piece Secret Santa on Tumblr.

"You are not going to show up wearing… That.” Sanji had his arms crossed over his chest, and was glaring at Zoro, who only cleaned his ear with his pinky, yawning.

“What’s wrong with what I’m wearing?” The green haired man asked, inspecting his finger.

Sanji groaned, hitting his forehead with his palm, staring at the man up and down. He was dressed as he usually was, combat boots, baggy sweatpants, and a shirt that matched absolutely nothing else he had on. “It’s a wedding you asshole, you are not going dressed like a hobo.”

Zoro clicked his tongue, staring at the blond with scarred eyebrow raised. “They won’t care, besides, it’s at the beach. Who wears uncomfortable clothes at the beach?”

Sanji groaned once more, and was about to complain more when the door opened. Law walked in, dressed completely in black, with a weird looking jacket that had the man’s trademark smiley on it. Upon closer inspection, Sanji realized the clothes weren’t black, but had zebra print stripes all over the place, even on the ugly yellow of the inside of the puffy jacket.

“Oh no, not you too,” Sanji whimpered, looking at the mess that Trafalgar Law was wearing, “Neither of you are allowed to come with me if you’re looking like this.”

“What’s wrong with what I’m wearing?” Law asked, looking at himself in the mirror.

“Everything,” Sanji deadpanned. Why wasn’t he allowed to smoke inside? Zoro laughed at Law’s shocked expression, and Sanji turned to him, leg raised ready to kick the other with his gorgeous and shiny Armani shoe. “Don’t you go thinking you look any better,” he lowers his leg, no need to damage his perfectly pristine clothing with the idiot’s face. “We have exactly six hours to get you two looking… Decent before the wedding, and you WILL look decent if you’re going anywhere near me.”

Law and Zoro stared, one amused, the other pissed, and then they looked at each other, sighing. There was no way in hell that they were going to win a discussion against the blond, and they knew it, so there was nothing else to do but agree to whatever stupid idea the chef had in mind. 

“Mosshead, I need your measurements, and Law… I think some of my things might fit you.” He looks at the two of them, nodding, and starts making his way to his closet. “Follow me, you dumbasses.”

Zoro and Law sigh, taking their shoes off and leaving them where they stood, before going after the blond. This was the first time either of them had ever gone to the man’s bedroom, and neither was prepared for what they saw. 

The room itself was minimally decorated, a bed, a desk, a sofa, a bookshelf, some pictures of all their friends around the whole place, and a nicely sized window. One door was closed, and they guessed it was the private bathroom, and when they turned, double doors waited for them, spread apart, and what was inside almost killed the men.

Sanji’s closet was almost as big as the room that hosted it itself, with different sections for each kind of clothing, even the shoes, which looked like he had a thousand different pairs of, and the ties. They stood in the door, looking at all the clothes as Sanji moved around, opening and closing drawers, moving hangers from here and there, all the time muttering to himself.

“First you, Trafalgar,” He said after a few minutes of rummaging, “You’re probably a large right? I have a few shirts that might fit your… Style.” Law was about to protest when Sanji placed a few shirts on his arms, “Let me see, extend your arms. Mosshead, help out, grab a couple and show them to me.”

Law and Zoro stared at each other one more time before doing as instructed. Law grabbed two of the shirts and gave them to Zoro, who immediately extended them in his arms, not entirely sure how he was supposed to hold two shirts completely in the air at the same time. Law did the same, but instead of extending one shirt with both hands, he opted for holding each shirt by the collar. Sanji sighed, frowning slightly, as he looked at the presented clothing.

“Give me the one on your arm,” Sanji said to Zoro, and the other complied without a word, “This colour goes well with your complexion so I’ll keep it around, but it’s disastrous for Law’s.” Sanji held his chin with one hand while the other flipped between the three remaining shirts. He sighed, taking them all and throwing them on his bed. “Give me a second.” He went back into the closet and the other two just stared at each other.

“Why did we agree to go with Sanji to the wedding?” Law asked his companion, staring as the blond looked for something in the depths of his closet.

“It was either him or Nami, and honestly?” Zoro responds, sighing, “She’s a lot scarier.”

Law smirked, not really denying the other man’s words, just as Sanji emerged from the clothing again.

“Found the perfect shirt for you, but I have no pants that can go with them,” He hands Law a light yellow dress shirt, and a mustard colour tie, “We have to go to the store if we want to get anything decent, so, change into that and let’s get in my car.”

Law sighed, taking his jacket and shirt off and doing as instructed. He had a bit of problems with the tie, but he managed to make it look decent. Zoro was at the door putting on his boots when Law joined him. Zoro raised an eyebrow at the doctor, which made the other respond in an equal fashion.

“It suits you,” was all the swordsman said. Neither spoke a word until they were in the car.

“Where are we going?” Law asked, staring at the roads as they passed them by.

“We’re going to my tailor’s store. He has everything I could ask for and hopefully something in your sizes that can be adjusted.” He looked at Zoro through the rearview mirror, sighing, “and hopefully something that could turn that muscle head into a decent looking human being for a night.”

“Hey!” Zoro complained, but no one said anything else.

It took them twenty minutes to get to the tailor’s store, and Sanji urged them off the car and into the establishment. It didn’t look like anything special from the outside, but both man were surprised when they walked in after Sanji into a store so classy looking that it made them both feel uncomfortable. 

“Bon Clay!” Sanji said, shaking hands with a very extravagant looking man, who was wearing a pink suit that, for some reason, didn’t look tacky at all.

“If it’s no other than Sanji himself! What do I owe the pleasure this time around, my dear chef?” The man named Bon Clay was smiling from ear to ear, obviously happy to have his most loyal costumer there.

“I brought you a challenge,” Sanji explained, smirking, pointing with his thumb towards Law and Zoro “give the one with black hair pants, and vest, the other? Dress him up completely.”

“Are you sure Nami-ya was scarier?” Law asked, as someone walked over to him and asked to be followed.

“Not sure anymore,” Zoro answered, as Bon Clay himself came up to him and asked to be followed into the store.

Sanji sat down in one of the waiting seats by the dressing rooms, watching as people came and went, giving pointers as to what would fit the men better. Law wanted to slowly murder the chef with a scalpel, maybe even sew his eyebrows together, anything really, to get away from the pretentious looking asshole that kept making him change his clothes over and over.

Zoro, on the other hand, wanted to die more than kill the blond. Bon Clay wouldn’t shut up, asking him what his favourite colours were, only to show up with a pitch black dress shirt. Zoro was about to complain when the man brought him a forest green tie to go with the shirt. 

It took exactly two hours, but by the time they were done, both Zoro and Law looked almost as good as Sanji himself, shoes and all.

“Why can’t I just wear my boots?” Zoro asked, pouting, as he looked at himself in the mirror. He was wearing an English cut dark grey suit, with light grey stripes, jacket buttoned up in two buttons down the middle, making his shoulders look broader and his hips slightly smaller. He was wearing black dress shoes, simple and comfortable enough.

“Because it would destroy the elegance of your suit,” Sanji answers, looking him up and down, and nodding.

“Why do I have to wear a three piece suit?” Law asked, cleaning a non existent dust ball from his black vest, resting atop the light yellow shirt, with a mustard coloured tie nicely tucked in aligned with the buttons of the vest itself. On his shoulders rested an American style jacket, unbuttoned, also in black, with matching pants. He was wearing Italian style shoes, with small designs on the tip.

“Because you’re slender, Zoro is… Well, he’s huge.” Sanji explained, sighing, as he went to the desk to pay, “Come on you morons, we don’t have all night, and you have to pay for these.”

“I have to pay for this?!” Zoro whined, and Sanji smirked.

“Oh yes, I know you have the money for it, so pay it up,” He gave Zoro his receipt, which made the man groan, and reluctantly pay for it, getting his clothes in a bag from the store.

Law didn’t want to wait for the chef to tell him to pay, so he took out his credit card from his wallet and paid silently, not really caring how much it was, he’d check that later, at home.

Sanji nodded happily, walking out of the store and into his car, waiting for the other two to finish loading the back with their bags before making his way, comfortably, to the beach, an hour away from their current location.

The trip went without incidents, and the three men arrived with enough time to find a comfortable place to wait with their friends. The first one that noticed them, of course, was Luffy, who was wearing a suit himself, but with long shorts instead of pants, which made Sanji sigh. 

“You guys look good,” Robin said, coming after the excitable young man, dressed in a gorgeous purple dress, “I’m guessing this is your work, Sanji?”

“Yes, my lady,” Sanji says, happily, kissing Robin’s hand, “I made these disasters look like real men.” Zoro clicks his tongue as Law frowns, but neither says anything.

“You look stunning yourself, mister chef,” Robin says, and Sanji twirls for her, his royal blue suit making a beautiful contrast with his hair.

The rest of their friends join them in slowly, Penguin and Sachi congratulating Law in looking good, which the doctor doesn’t exactly enjoy, as Nami laughs behind them. They talk for a good amount of time, more than one person making comments on their attires, and Sanji sparkling with pride at his handy works. Someone comes along soon after letting them know the ceremony is about to begin. They sit down as instructed, and wait for the bride to start making her way down the hall.


End file.
